User talk:REfreakk55
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the John Marston page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Death dates REfreakk55, Do not add death dates to articles. It is a massive spoiler, especially when you put it on the John Marston article in the very first bloody sentence. We don't include death dates anywhere except the story section, and that's only if the character actually dies. This is so users who have yet to finish the game don't have it ruined for them as soon as they go on an article. Take John Marston, for example. As you can see, his birth date is mentioned in the biography section and it says that he dies at the very end of the story section. That's all that's needed, as it's very difficult to spoil for other players. Since you went on a little spree, I've been forced to block you for one hour in order to stop this from getting messy. When the block is up, do not continue to add birth and death dates or I will block you for a month. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I appreciate your concern for the people who haven't beaten the game, but what purpose would they come on here for if they haven't beaten the game already, and plus these are facts, every wiki has them, if they don't want spoilers then they shouldn't be coming on the wiki before beating the game, it is just common sense ::This wiki contains guides and walkthroughs for missions and challenges. People who have not completed the game come here for help in order to complete these missions and challenges. While it may be common sense not to visit character articles, as there may be spoilers, we still link to those articles all over the place. Plus, it is wildly unnecessary to have the birth and death dates in the very first first sentence. ::Also, I'm aware that they are facts, but they are already mentioned in the appropriate areas of the article. A user wants to know what year John Marston was born? Great. It's right there in the biography section, near the top of the page. A user wants to know when he died? Also, great. It's right there, after the entire story has been summarised. It's just playing it safe. ::Now, if I'm not making sense and/or you have an issue with this system, take it up with Jack, our resident bureaucrat. I've been told that we don't list birth/death dates in a way that unnecessarily spoils the game to those that have not completed it, and I'll enforce that until it's changed. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I dont have a problem with it, but i wanna know that if that if a person (who hasn't beaten the game) comes on here to watch a guide to beat the game, that doesn't require them to look at any character profile and they wouldn't have to see any spoilers :::So what your saying is if i wanna post birth/death dates, i can just post it on the source? ::::No, I'm saying that the birth and dates dates, if they are known, are already listed in the appropriate areas and you do not need to add them. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nothing's changed since I sent you these messages. Please stop adding birth and death dates. Continuing to do so will end with a block. :::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::REfreakk, stop adding birth and death dates to articles. We've had this discussion a long while ago, and I thought it was settled. Also, when you add them to the infobox, it doesn't show up on the article, so I've no idea why you persist. If you continue to add birth and death dates, you will receive a block. ::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I understand that, but there are certain pages with birth and death dates, so why can some have those dates but others can't? ::::::REfreakk55 (REfreakk55 16:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC)) :::::::Months ago (maybe a year), birth and death dates were a part of the characters infobox. They were removed because they were spoilers. However, some of the brith/death dates were not removed from the articles, so we still have. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC)